


Jules

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	Jules

莫泊桑。  
Ben翻动着手上的短篇小说集，他的家庭教师两个月前给他指定的任务。他读书总是很慢，似乎就是要用比别人更多的时间去咀嚼那一连串单词似的。  
母亲说过他有阅读障碍，所以很难跟上学校的同龄人。但是家庭教师看起来却并不怎么买账。每次上课，他总是站得笔直，当得到Ben否定的回答时，会露出可以被称之为“憎恶”的表情。  
Ben坐在大椅子上，木制的椅面硌着怎么都不舒服，靠背离着他的背也很远。他能很清晰地感受到家庭教师的情绪。  
嘴角向下，眉头微微拧起。姜色的头发梳得一丝不苟。  
Ben在脑内描绘着对方的表情，却不敢抬起头。只是局促地把脚叠在一起，拧着手指，让汗珠从鬓角沿着下颌流进领子里。  
教师不会打他——他根本不屑碰他一根手指——却没来由地让Ben觉得紧张。  
就像见到于勒的一家人一样。  
Ben脑子里突然冒出了不合时宜的比喻。可能因为他刚刚读完那篇故事，主角一家人在落魄的于勒面前丑态毕露。  
Ben觉得他们狼狈的状态和自己如出一辙。  
他的精神四下逃窜，希望这堂课快些结束。至少，家庭教师不要再看他了。

贝类都有壳。Ben时常会羡慕那些背着家当的软体动物，他们看起来不用被阅读障碍所困扰。  
Ben Solo不想再听到他的家庭教师用平板的语调叫他的名字，好像只要那个词从嘴里说出来，就和智力不足画上了等号。  
Kylo。他用滑稽的语调复述了一遍自己的名字。Kylo Ren。  
音节落在他黑色的大衣上，掸落一簌雪花。  
个子高高的家庭教师面无表情，戴上了鹿皮手套，似乎想和他保持距离。Kylo。他蜷缩在大椅子上，左脚碾着右脚的脚背。  
贝类会冬眠吗？把贝肉缩进壳里，排出水，身子埋进泥，等待下个春天。准备冬眠的贝总是汁水肥厚，咸腥的美味能从牙齿间溢出来。

书里的于勒在美洲落难了。好心的法国船长带着他。他是一个又老又丑的水手，在船上给人开牡蛎。  
那些贵族小姐吃牡蛎的姿势很优雅，用手帕托着，一口吸进牡蛎肉。  
Kylo生活在内陆，他不知道美洲在哪——或许家庭教师说过，但是他不记得——也不知道新鲜的牡蛎吃起来是什么样的。  
他想象一块布丁，用牛奶和鸡蛋做成，是阳光的金黄色，上面覆盖着烤过的糖霜；仆人把它们装在银色的小碗里，呈上来的时候微微晃动，如同被捉奸时惊恐的女人的乳房。银制的调羹切掉了一个角，汁液便争先恐后地涌出，牛奶混合鸡蛋的甜腥味儿，滴到了红色格子的餐桌台布上。  
他的上颚接触到了布丁，舌头则划过调羹的边缘；甜味在他嘴里爆开，像吸血鬼的第一口粮食。舌尖卷动，不成型的固体就立刻分崩离析，连牙缝都塞满了糖。不能生出小鸡的鸡蛋和不能喂养小牛的牛奶都应该拿来做布丁。  
不，不太像。  
牡蛎应该更柔软，Kylo理所当然地想。

他也想象过香蕉。  
和布丁一样的金黄，剥去外皮，可能有一点点受伤。烂掉的棕色组织，颜色和Kylo的眼睛如出一辙。他用口腔包裹着金色的水果，黏膜滑溜溜，摩擦过纤维质感的表面。舌头舔过留下亮晶晶的痕迹，像蛞蝓的粘液。蛞蝓是贝的好朋友吧？软体动物都是朋友。  
Kylo没有朋友。Ben也没有。他去荡秋千的时候会被小朋友嘲笑成牛。父母总是告诉他要感谢上帝赐予食物，于是Kylo从来虔诚。  
他曾经试图把香蕉含进喉头，吞咽反射让他忍不住干呕，可是水果表面却变得愈发水亮。有人把手指插进他的头发表扬他做得好，大抵是幻觉。  
不，还是不对。  
牡蛎——至少应该是咸的。

Kylo想到了自己的肉。  
白白的。因为没什么机会和同龄人玩耍而堆在腹部的肉，松软又绵滑，比布丁更多汁，比香蕉更美味。像草莓塔尖尖上的一点奶油。如果自己可以分泌粘液，Kylo想，那肯定会是最鲜美的牡蛎。  
他有厚厚的壳，平时把自己锚定在海底，壳上还有藤壶——一想到那些张牙舞爪的寄生者，Kylo的背就变得痒了起来。他的肌肉抽搐着，白色的酮体便卷出波浪形状的边。他有机会亲吻任何人的唇，在他们把他吃进腹中之前。  
亲吻任何人。  
多诱人的想法。  
Kylo，不Ben。是被讨厌的孩子。没有人会亲吻他。即便他抽泣着祈求，奉献上自己的一切，他也是个差劲到不值得一个吻的人。  
家庭教师要求他继续读完小说，但是Kylo只是把第一篇又看了一遍。  
“牡蛎。”  
他努力地发出这样的音节，就连舌头都好像是一坨扭动的牡蛎肉。他不太记得自己刚刚读过的内容，就连那个开牡蛎的叔叔的名字都变得模糊，但是他手中的软体动物，却在Kylo的世界里发着刺眼的白光。

家庭教师找不到应该来上课的Ben。  
刚才的课间休息，他看起来十分不适地跑去了盥洗室，面色潮红，冷汗淋漓，连头发也结到了一块儿。  
教师不打算跟Ben的父母告知，这两个人似乎抛下了孩子，自己去了哪儿。  
站在盥洗室门口，敲了半天门也不见应声的家庭教师感到了不耐烦。他拧了拧门锁，居然把门推开了。  
浴缸里只有一个巨大的牡蛎。奶色的肉闪着荧光，微微翳动着。粘液沾满了浴缸周围的地板，看上去十分淫靡。粗糙的壳上有不规则的卷曲的纹路，像Kylo的头发一样。  
他想把什么东西捅进那一坨粘粘滑滑的白肉。  
Kylo实现了他的梦想。

=END=


End file.
